Love Bites
by dancingbean
Summary: Ice cream, an empty house, and new feelings. Whoever knew that Lilly biting her lip could lead to so much? Loliver oneshot. Contains scenes of a sexual nature.


**Disclaimer – I do not own Hannah Montana. Big wow there.**

**Hi guys! Hope you enjoy this story. It's not too explicit, but I figured it deserved an M rating. Better to be safe than sorry right :)**

**I personally think this is easier to read when it's in the 3/4 page format thingy. But it's your choice :)  
**

**On with the show.**

Love Bites

Lilly Truscott banged impatiently on the door, tapping her foot as she waited for her dorky best friend to open the door. Trust him. He was probably upstairs in his room, listening to some whiny emo music and pretending to play the guitar.

She snorted with laughter at the thought and glanced up at his window. What on earth could be taking him so long?

OK, that was it, she'd had enough of waiting. She raised her fist to the door and pounded on the glass, yelling for extra effect,

"OLIVER I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR IN THE FIVE SECONDS I'M GOING TO BREAK IN THERE AND-"

Mrs Oken opened the door, Oliver visible halfway down the stairs behind her, a wide grin on his face,

"Hello Lilly"

"Um, hi Mrs O, I'm sorry I just, I thought you were on your night shift already..."

Mrs Oken laughed, her brown eyes twinkling,

"Don't worry, if I was you I would have been yelling too. Come in."

Lilly blushed a little, stepping over the threshold and shooting a glare at Oliver, who carried on grinning. As his mom disappeared back into the kitchen he smirked and leant down to Lilly's ear as he followed her into the living room,

"That was real smooth Lils"

Lilly felt a shiver brush up her spine, but carried on walking, his breath against her ear had caught her off guard. This sort of thing had been happening more and more frequently recently. The slightest thing he did was enough to raise her heart rate. Like last week at Rico's...

_Lilly fiddled with the straw in her soda. How long was he going to be? Suddenly, warm hands clapped down on her shoulders. She jumped and squealed, spinning round so that the counter was behind her. She found herself face to face with Oliver, his arms on either side of her now. He grinned,_

"_Gotcha"_

_He was so close that she could feel him breathing. Goose pimples erupted on her arms as he leant around her and picked up her soda,_

"_Thanks Lilly, I don't have enough money to buy one for me"_

_  
... _Lilly tried to shake off the feeling and the memory as she replied,

"I'll remind you you said that the next time you're quaking in fear of your mom's man voice"

Oliver's eyes widened,

"How can you not be frightened?" he hunched his shoulders up, "She's _terrifying_"

Lilly rolled her eyes and threw herself down onto the couch,

"Whatever you say Triple O. Anyway, last one standing puts the DVD in"

He groaned as he made his way over the the television. He always forgot that rule.

"Any preferences?" he fanned out DVDs in front of his face and fluttered them like a fan. Lilly laughed,

"Nah, just put anything on. It's not as if we haven't watched them all before"

"True" he picked up a DVD and put it into the player, hitting the 'play' button as he stood up. As he settled himself on the couch next to Lilly she groaned,

"'Signs'? Oliver you picked a scary one!"

He looked up in surprise as the opening credits started. He could have sworn the box said 'She's the Man'... He recovered quickly,

"Oh... Well it's a good thing you have a man like me here to protect you"

Lilly snorted and was about to say something scathing in reply when Mrs Oken popped her head around the door,

"I'm going now, see you in the morning Oliver. Oh, and remember to lock the front door, your dad and brother are staying at Grandma's. I'm going to trust you to go to bed at a _reasonable_ time... I think by seventeen I can trust you" She smiled at Lilly and left the room.

They listened to her car drive away and Oliver turned to Lilly, his face only a few centimetres from hers,

"Popcorn or ice cream?"

Lilly stared into his dark chocolate eyes, her chest feeling strangely tight as the shivers began again. She couldn't tell what had been different these past few weeks, but something definitely had.

His hair was shiny and messy at the same time, and she felt an overwhelming urge to run her hands through it. Controlling herself, she tried to remember what he had asked her. He smiled, white teeth gleaming,

"Shall I just get both? I put popcorn on before you arrived"

She nodded, and her blond hair caught the lamp light, her bangs falling over her face. Without thinking, he raised his hand to her face and brushed them away. Something shot through his fingers, electrocuting his fingertips.

A timer rang in the kitchen. Oliver inwardly groaned and Lilly's eyes flickered to the door,

"Popcorn" he muttered "I'll get the ice cream while I'm through there"

As he trudged through to the kitchen, Lilly fiddled with an ornament on the coffee table, trying to calm her racing heart beat. Her shaking fingers knocked a small stone ball off the ornament, and it rolled along the floor and under the couch.

Cursing under her breath, Lilly crawled across the floor, peering under the couch and looking for the ball, all the while trying to dispel the image of her best friend's dark eyes and tousled hair from her head.

Oliver had burnt his finger on the popcorn, and held this finger to the ice cream as he walked back into the living room, not expecting to see Lilly's behind sticking in the air as she rummaged around under the couch. Another flood of feeling rushed through him as he tried to tear his eyes away. If he was honest, the feeling scared him a little. It wasn't just that he had been in love with Lilly for the past four years.. he wanted her too. And it was getting worse every time he saw her.

He cleared his throat as he set the food down on the table and sat down on the couch,

"You just carry on down there Lils"

Lilly sat up quickly, her face flushed,

"I dropped something..." she scanned the floor and spotted the ball on the other side of the room and raised her eyebrows,

"How did it get there?" she crawled across the floor and retrieved the ball, crawling back to the coffee table. Too late she remembered that she was wearing a cami top. She looked up slowly, wondering if Oliver had noticed. His eyes trailed up from her chest to her eyes, his face a little pink. He cleared his throat again, determinedly looking at the ball in her hand,

"Oh, um, that ornament, yeah... falls apart all the time..."

* * *

An hour later they were huddled together on the couch, still watching 'Signs', although they were both more than a little distracted. Every time Oliver moved his arms or flicked his hair, his arm would brush against Lilly's, sending a shock through them both, skin tingling where they touched.

Lilly broke the silence,

"Pass the ice cream?"

He nodded, reaching across the table and picking up the tub, he passed it to her. His heart raced as he noticed the way her eyes glittered in the TV light, the way her top fell lower when she reached forwards to pick up her spoon. As their fingers brushed she looked up at him, her eyes connecting with his, his hand burning against hers. Without moving her fingers from over his, holding the ice cream carton, she dug the spoon in and lifted the ice cream to her mouth. Tiny smears on chocolate remained on her lips as she took the spoon out of her mouth and dug it back into the ice cream.

Then she looked up, her blue eyes boring into his brown ones. She took in his face, the messy hair, the faint contours of his torso visible through his t-shirt... shoe couldn't resist it. Holding up the spoon, reloaded with ice cream, she let a half smile play across her lips, and one eyebrow raise,

"Want some?"

Oliver felt his eyes grow huge, she was going to feed him ice cream? He leant forward, murmuring,

"Oh yeah..." opening his mouth so that she could put the spoon in, he saw her lips curve into a smile,

"I love it when you 'oh yeah'..."

She took the spoon out of his mouth and dropped it back onto the coffee table, never breaking eye contact. He watched, trying to control his breathing, as she ran her tongue along her bottom lip, trying to get rid of the ice cream that was still there. Then she looked up at him through her long lashes, wondering what she should do next. As she thought, she bit her lip.

Oliver gave up on control. In one smooth movement he had pinned her to the back of the couch, depositing the ice cream on the table as he moved.

He rested his forehead on hers as he held her, her breath playing against his lips. So close that he could almost feel her lips moving against his own as she murmured,

"Go on"

And that was all the encouragement they both needed.

Their lips crashed together, searing heat flashing through their bodies. Lilly felt Oliver's tongue pressing against her chocolate stained lips and opened her mouth, knotting her hands in his hair. She pushed herself against him, their tongues fighting in a dance of want, need and love.

They broke apart for air, their breathing heavy and shaky. Oliver pressed kisses along Lilly's jawbone and then trailed down her neck, sucking and biting on the smooth skin. Lilly couldn't help it and let out a soft moan as he reached the base of her neck, pulling him closer without thinking. As he kissed back up to her face, she rolled them over so that she was now holding _him_ to the back of the couch.

Lilly straddled him, and gasped as he slipped one hand into the crook of her knee. She ran her hands over his chest, feeling the muscles through his t-shirt. Losing patience, she gripped the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, pressing herself against his chest and reconnecting their lips for another fiery kiss. Her heart rate increased as his hands slid slowly up her thighs and over her hips, coming to rest at the hem of her bright blue cami. She lifted her arms to help him pull it off, leaving her in her blue lacy bra.

She could feel Oliver's hands, hot against her skin, drawing small circles on her bare back. As she captured his lips again, she shivered at the feeling of his chest against hers. Wriggling forwards in an attempt to get closer to him, she kissed down his neck, nipping and biting. A low growl escaped his throat, and Lilly felt another rush of feeling power through her. She had never thought that Oliver could be so... sexy.

Oliver suddenly stood up, lifting Lilly with him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and continued her attack on his neck as he forced out a word,

"Upstairs?"

Lilly breathed a positive reply, and clung to his neck as he somehow got them upstairs and into his bedroom. They collapsed onto his bad, Lilly underneath him. He looked into her eyes, panting,

"Lil... I... do you want this?"

She looked up at him through clear blue eyes,

"Oliver, I've wanted this for a long time"

"Because, I don't think" he blushed "I don't think I'll be able to stop"

Lilly smiled up at him, adrenaline pumping through her veins, and ran a hand slowly down his torso. She grabbed his belt buckle and grinned when she felt him gasp,

"I don't _want_ you to stop" she breathed.

Oliver grinned back at her, kissing her swollen lips and letting his hand wander up to her chest, massaging and stroking. He felt Lilly arch her back underneath him and suddenly needed his jeans off. She seemed to have had the same idea, and he felt her fumbling to undo his belt buckle. He rolled them over so that Lilly was on top, and helped her tug his jeans off, throwing them across the room. Lilly could now feel him between her legs and ground down on him, taking a deep shuddering breath.

She felt his hands move up her back again, hot and shaking. She helped him unclip her bra and felt his fingers gently brush the straps off her shoulders. She pressed her chest to his again, kissing down his neck as he unbuttoned her jeans, pushing them down over her slender hips, revealing lacy blue panties.

Once her jeans were gone there was no going back. Oliver moved up against Lilly, feeling her clench her legs on either side of him. He heard another moan escape her lips and felt her breath on his face as she hooked her thumb under the waistband of his boxers,

"I want these gone"

He allowed her to pull them off, teasing her panties down at the same time. She looked him in the eye, breathing hard,

"Have you ever...? 'Cause I've never-"

"No"

She smiled, placing another kiss on his lips and pressing her hips down against him. Oliver let instinct take over, and he rolled them so that he was holding himself up over her, looking down into her beautiful face.

"Ready?" he asked, his heart pounding in his ribcage. Lilly smiled up at him again and pulled his head down to hers, speaking against his lips,

"Stop stalling Ollie"

A laugh burst from his mouth, breathy and deep. She moved against him,

"Go on"

Oliver took a deep breath and lowered himself over her, eyes on her eyes. He entered her slowly, afraid of hurting her. Lilly gasped and knotted her hands further into his hair as a wave of pain hit her. Seeing the worry in his face, she pulled his lips to hers again, murmuring encouragement. He moved out, then in again, his breathing getting faster with hers as she whispered,

"Faster Ollie"

He obeyed, feeling his worry leave him. Lilly gripped his shoulders as pleasure took the place of pain, moans and gasps escaping her throat. Something was building inside them, higher and higher. He felt her nails dig into his back, scratching grooves in his tanned skin. He heard himself shout her name, heard her scream his, felt her nails tighten on his back.

Then release. Exhilaration. Exhaustion. Perfection.

They collapsed against each other, breathing hard. Oliver rolled off her so that they were on their sides, facing each other.

Lilly stared into his eyes, a blissful smile spreading across her face. She brushed his sweaty hair of his face, and stroked a hand down his cheek, kissing him softly.

He whispered against her lips,

"You're so beautiful"

He felt her lips smile,

"You're not so bad yourself, Smokin' Oken"

He laughed softly and plucked up the courage to say something that had been unsaid for too long,

"Lilly... be my girlfriend?"

Her lips kissed his,

"Of course, you donut"

* * *

At about four o'clock in the morning, Lilly woke up and found Olivers soft brown eyes looking back at her. He flicked a lamp on and smiled,

"Want a t-shirt to wear?"

She smiled sleepily back, glancing at the clock,

"That would be good"

She got out of his bed and put her panties back on. He walked over to her, now wearing boxers, and pulled a worn blue t-shirt over her head. She looked at the t-shirt and back at him,

"You like me in blue"

He simply smiled. She pulled her tangled, sweaty hair into a very loose messy bun as Oliver watched, his hands on her hips. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes,

"I forgot to tell you something last night Lils"

She raised her eyebrows at him, he took another deep breath and said very quickly,

"Iloveyou"

She froze, her blue eyes sparkling like twin pools of water as she gazed up at him. Then her lips stretched into a wide smile as her heart flipped in her chest,

"I... I love you too"

Oliver felt as if he could burst with happiness. Looking down into her shining eyes he felt a sudden worry cloud his mind,

"Lils"

She nodded, cocking her head and making him squirm, she was just too gorgeous... He blurted out the worry,

"No regrets about last night? Right? I mean-"

She let out a laugh,

"Is that what you're worried about? Aww Ollie..."

He felt his cheeks colouring, and looked down at their bare feet. Lilly's toenails were painted red...

"Oliver," she lifted his chin up "Last night was the best night ever. You're still my best friend you know... Just we... we love each other" she trailed off, her swollen lips curving into a half smile "Trust me to fall for a dork like you"

Oliver smiled back, tucking a loose strand of blond hair behind her ear,

"Trust me to fall in love with a weirdo like you"

"You're weirder"

"Nuh uh"

"Uh huh"

Their lips fused together for the thousandth time, gently moving against each other. Lilly pulled away suddenly and laughed. Oliver looked at her, confused,

"What?"

She pulled him out onto the landing and down the stairs, explaining as she went,

"Don't you think we should clear up the living room? I mean if your mom comes home and finds our tops on the floor, ice cream abandoned, TV still on..."

His eyes widened in understanding and he laughed,

"Oh right yeah... she shouldn't be home until about eight o'clock though, she never is"

They threw the melted ice cream away and took their tops upstairs. Oliver's stomach rumbled,

"I'm really hungry" he admitted, looking sheepish. Lilly giggled,

"I know, me too... Who says we can't have breakfast at half four in the morning?"

He nodded, walking towards the kitchen, Lilly paused,

"I want a shower..." she said thoughtfully, "Can you make pancakes while I have a quick shower?"

He nodded again, walking into the kitchen, and Lilly slipped back up the stairs and into the bathroom, grabbing a towel from the back of Oliver's bedroom door. She decided not to wash her hair in case she wanted to go back to sleep, but quickly showered the rest of her, using Oliver's 'Coconut Breeze' shower gel. Very manly.

She dried herself off and put Oliver's t-shirt and her knickers back on, feeling much cleaner. She skipped down the stairs, calling

"How are the pancakes coming?"

She stepped into the kitchen and froze on the spot. Mrs Oken had obviously just walked in through the back door, home early. She smiled at Lilly,

"I didn't know you were staying honey"

Lilly stammered,

"Um, yeah, sorry, it got really late and-"

"It's fine don't worry... Oliver why haven't you got the proper lights on?" she flicked the bright kitchen light on, illuminating the two friends. Lilly cringed, wondering how back her 'sex hair' was "And Oliver honey, go and put a shirt on, I'm sure Lilly doesn't want to see it"

Lilly blushed at the last comment, and Oliver tried to step out of the room without turning around, but just ended up standing on Lilly's foot. She looked at him in confusion, wondering why he was trying to leave the room without turning his back on his mom. Then she remembered the scratch marks on his back.

"I'll get you a shirt" she gabbled, before sprinting up the stairs and grabbing his shirt from the night before. When she re-entered the kitchen she found Mrs Oken looking at them oddly. Oliver pulled the shirt over his head and looked back at her,

"What is it mom?"

"Well... I was just wondering why you two are making pancakes at half four in the morning"

Lilly looked at Oliver, who was shrinking back from his mom. Great, what a load of help. Lying hiccuping moron. She turned to his mom,

"Well, we were so freaked by the horror movie last night that we didn't feel like eating anything, so... um... we woke up because we were hungry"

Mrs Oken nodded in slow understanding, and Lilly's spirits rose a little, did she believe them?

"Okay... Well I'll leave you two to have breakfast. I'm going to bed." she strode across the kitchen, smiling at them both. Then she paused by the door, looking at Lilly, puzzled. She walked back to Lilly,

"Honey, your neck, what..."

Lilly suddenly regretted tying her hair up as Oliver's mom examined the dark love bites on her neck. Oliver tried to shake his hair over the worst on his own neck, but the movement only attracted attention, and besides, the damage had already been done. Lilly tried one last desperate lie,

"Oh! It's a rash! Um, contagious I think, I must have given it to Oliver" she turned to Oliver, "Don't worry, it doesn't itch"

Mrs Oken cut her off, Lilly was almost thankful.

"Right I see, well I'd better go to bed before I catch it too, don't you think?" they nodded dumbly as she left the room. Then they heard her voice from upstairs,

"Oh, and Oliver honey?"

"Yes mom?"

"You're changing your own sheets from now on"

They heard her bedroom door close. Oliver wiped his forehead and breathed out a long breath,

"I thought she was going to kill us"

Lilly let out a giggle,

"I know, me too"

They both dissolved into laughter, hanging onto each other and the table for support. Lilly gasped for breath, wiping her eyes as a thought occurred to her,

"Ollie, what're we going to tell Miley?"

He grinned,

"There's a way of putting it which would be absolutely perfect"

She grinned back,

"Enlighten me"

"Just tell her, you _finally_ got on the Ollie Trolley."

Fin

**Hope you guys enjoyed that :)**

**Please review, it lets me know I'm doing the right thing (ish) Please no flames, it's pointless and I can't be doing with it. I am not an angry person :)**

**Love and thanks for reading.**

**xxx**


End file.
